This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a gunpowder fueled internal combustion engine.
An internal combustion engine produces power by burning fuel inside a closed cylinder. The hot gases from the burned mixture drive a piston or a rotor which turns a crank shaft to provide the output drive from the engine. The fuel which is typically utilized for internal combustion engines is gasoline, diesel, or similar related liquid fuels. While such engines have been consistently utilized, especially in the driving of automobiles and other vehicles, because of the increased cost and shortage of such liquid fuel, alternate sources of fuels are needed to drive such internal combustion engines.
At the same time, the fuel which is utilized for the internal combustion engine must be one that will be readily available and at the same time will produce sufficient power to drive the vehicle. It must also be controllable and able to be stored within the moving vehicle.
For many years, black powder has been utilized as an explosive for guns and other such explosive devices. Occasionally, black powder has also been utilized as an industrial explosive. However, such use has generally been limited. It has well been known that the black powder ignites easily and produces a hot, solid combustion product. The manufacture of such black powder is well known and is widely produced for explosive devices including fireworks, safety fuses, cannon propellents in guns, and other similar uses. The black powder ignites when heated, is readily lighted by small sparks or flames, and burns rapidly and at an increasing rate as the pressure increases.
While black powder, hereinafter generally referred to as gunpowder, has been readily available as an explosive, it has not heretofore been utilized as a fuel in conjunction with an internal combustion engine.